bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas/Credits
Directors *Brian Roberts Producers *Chris Wall Writers *Cory Edwards *Mike Nawrocki *Tim Hodge *Brian Roberts Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Kay Ayers as Mom Tomato *Lisa Bevill as Backup Vocals *Rachel Curet as Townspersons *Ron Eddy as Townspersons *Garrett Elliott as Kid Extras *Adam Frick as Townspersons *Austin James as Townspersons *Sara Lucas as Choir *Megan Murphy as Mrs. Netterbaum (Madame Blueberry), Christina's Mom and Emma *Melissa Murphy as Townspersons *Michael K. Nawrocki as Kid Extras *Mike Nawrocki as Lawrence/Merry Larry (Larry the Cucumber), Henry (Jean-Claude Pea), The Peach and Turnips *Laura Neutzling as Choir *Haverly Pennington as Townspersons *John Pfaender as Townspersons *Keri Pisapia as Mrs. Crepsie *Jim Poole as Bus Driver (Scooter) *Marabeth Quinn as Backup Vocals *Paul Rinkes as Townspersons *Si Robertson as Silas *Brian Roberts as Krazy Kenny *Joseph Roberts as Kid Extras *Maggie Roberts as Kid Extras *William Roberts as Kid Extras *Jessica Shaw as Townspersons *Sarah Smith as Townspersons *Joe Spadaford as Construction Worker (Leo) and Jet Pilot *Brittany Stephens as Townspersons *Anna Grace Stewart as Christina (Sara Crewe) and Soozie *Cydney Trent as Reporter (Petunia Rhubarb) *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Phil Vischer as Philip Fleagle (Bob the Tomato), Young Philip, Roadie Reggie (Mr. Lunt), Alister Cashberger (Archibald Asparagus), Miles (Phillipe Pea, Sam (Jimmy Gourd), Grandpa George, Pa Grape and Silly Song Announcer *Sarah Vorhees as Townspersons *Chris Wall as Dad Tomato *Elijah Wall as Kid Extras *Grace Wall as Kid Extras *Juliette Wall as Kid Extras *Stephanie Hall Wedan as Backup Vocals *Logan White as Kid Extras *Andrew Youssi as Townspersons Choir *Sara Lucas *Melissa Murphy *Mike Nawrocki *Laura Neutzling *John Pfaender *Brian Roberts *Sarah Smith *Brittany Stephens *Chris Wall *Lisa Bevill *Marabeth Quinn *Stephanie Hall Wedan Production Coordinators *Jason Zito *Rachael Pitts *Lydia Chung *Tanja Crouch Production Assistants *David Townsend *Jaron Wong Production Intern *Nathaniel Marston Concept Art *Marc Camelbeke *Ron Eddy *Brian Gall *Cedric Hohnstadt *Pat Marconett *Tim Moen *Danielle Powers *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Michael Spooner *Chuck Vollmer *Lin Zheng Storyboards *Lincoln Adams *Tod Carter *Brian Roberts *Woody Woodman Title Designs *Ron Eddy *John Trent Editing *Brent McCorkle *Mark Keefer *John Wall Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *AudioEngine Character Dialog Recording *Sarah Vorhees *Glen West *Scott Frick *Bob Giammarco Recording Assistants *Erik Kaufmann *Justin Allen ADR Recording *Josh Baggenstoss Recording Producer *Jessica Poland Business Affairs *Sonja Keith *Gia Russo Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producer *Jacqui Foo CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Production Editors *Bill Boyce *Jaron Wong *Rachael Pitts Layout *T. Jason Flinn *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw Animation *Kirby Atkins *Bill Boyce *T. Jason Flinn *Connie Holland *David Huang *Jeff Huang *Markus Kristensen *Near Liu *Rafael Malthus *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Winnie Weng *Samuel Wilkes *Warren Wu Rigging *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews Modeling *T. Jason Flinn *Daniel Garnier *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Samuel Wilkes Texturing *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Leila Malthus *Tahlia Garnier Shading *Jason Brown Effects *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Vijay Rajin Shots *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews Technical Development *Daniel Garnier *Jason Brown *Jeremy Wanhill *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews IT *Bill Boyce CEO *Trevor Yaxley Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accountant *Hock Eng Lee Administrator *Michelle Saleupolu AnimazeHuhu Management *Noel Yang *Tree Liu Post Production *Andrew Youssi Online Editor *David Watson Post Production Visual Effects *David Watson *Brian Roberts Sound Editor *Adam Frick Dialog Editor *Eric Gatheman Foley Artist *Eric Gatheman Re-Recording Mixer *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "That's What Christmas Needs" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Elf Pledge" Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Christmas Shines and Reprise" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love for Christmas" Words by Cory Edwards, Brian Roberts and Mike Nawrocki Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Deck the Halls" Traditional Parody lyrics by Tim Hodge ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "God Bless You, Merry Gentlemen" Traditional Parody lyrics by Tim Hodge ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Away in a Manger" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Bring a Torch, Jeanette, Isabella" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" From "The Nutcracker" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Good King Wenceslas" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Hallelujah" From "Messiah" by Handel ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Saw Three Ships (Come Sailing In)" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Jingle Bells" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "O Come All Ye Faithful" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "O Holy Night" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Of the Father's Love Begotten" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Silent Night" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Up on the Housetop" Traditional ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Light of Christmas" Written by Adam Young, Matthew Thiessen and Toby McKeehan Perfromed by Owl City and TobyMac Owl City appears courtesy of Republic Records TobyMac appears courtesy of Forefront Records Produced, engineered and mixed by Adam Young at Sky Harbor Studios, Owatonna, MN ©2013 Universal Music Group, c/b/o Ocean City Park (ASCAP), UMG (ASCAP), Songs Music Publishing, LLC., c/b/o/ Stylishly Flyfishing Publishing (BMI), Songs MP (BMI), Achtober Songs (BMI), Bob and Larry Publishing (ASCAP) Vocal Arrangement *Luke Woodard Instruments *Dennis Dearing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2013 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research